


Under the sea

by Lahyte



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahyte/pseuds/Lahyte
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Under the sea

The cool waves lapped at Sonia's bare feet. The calming rhythm filled her ears. She closed her eyes.

The sun warmed her skin. The sand was soft on her feet. The low murmur from the city crept behind her, massaging her shoulders. But she shrugged it off. With a quick dive, she plunged into the ocean.

The water was murky. It wasn't as clear as it was in her childhood. A few bright corals caught her eye. It was a rare sight in the turbulent world. She swam towards the vibrant colours as they danced around her, leaping and gliding in the water. It filled her with joy, but a twinge of sadness filled her heart.

The oceans were dying. The humans didn't care. And soon, they would pay the price.

Sonia dove deeper, away from the land we all knew as home, and into the depths of a whole new world. Soon, she was in sight of a beautiful castle that stood at the bottom of the ocean.

It stood tall with towers and windows as high as can be, with balconies decorated with corals, housing a million different species. The palace was protected from human destruction. Only those who truly cared for the sea would set their sights on the beauty. She couldn't wait to go inside and see her true love.

There he was, sitting on a throne that matched the regality of the place. Flanked on both sides were his advisers muttering about the affairs of the deep. He was quirky, awkward and handsome. His posture matched his carefree mood as he listened to the politics.

He was only in-charge for a day as Sonia visited the land for diplomatic relations. He protested saying that he was incapable, too incapable to hold his own, but he was wrong. She saw his heart, and it beat for the ocean. Just like hers.

With a smile, Sonia waved at the advisers, who left with their papers. Gabriel sighed at the relief, and smiled at her appearance.

He was about to speak, but Sonia took his hands and pulled him to the room. With a surprised yelp, he swam after her, into the fiery passion of love.


End file.
